


Property of Sherlock Holmes

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 format, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One half naked John Watson wandering through the flat proves to be too much of a distraction for our favorite consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Kris was trying to help me out of my writer’s block so she asked for a 221 of Sherlock sucking on John’s neck from John’s POV. Bonus points if I happened to make it a possessive claim on John. I think I may have managed just that. Originally posted on tumblr, but I realized it needed to be here as well.

John wasn’t quite sure why or how it happened but he wasn’t complaining.  One minute he was headed down the hall, fresh from the shower and the next he was shoved against the wall, Sherlock’s mouth making possessive claims on him, hands clamping his bottom, pulling him tight against Sherlock.  He heard Sherlock say something about a distraction, but it was lost in the moment as he clung to Sherlock. Sherlock’s mouth moved down and over his neck.  John moaned as Sherlock sucked hard where his shoulder and neck joined, pulling the detective closer.  

John could feel the heat rising from the purple marks Sherlock had left across his skin.  He shivered as Sherlock nipped and sucked his way over his chest.  He moaned as Sherlock’s teeth grazed across his taut nipple.  He felt Sherlock smile against his skin before moving to the other.  John threaded his fingers through Sherlock’s hair encouraging him. John couldn’t find a reason why Sherlock’s mouth went where it did, other than to leave a mark in each place he bit or sucked. Until he opened his eyes and looked down, to find an unmistakable SH on his chest, and one very devious detective smiling up at him from his knees. And the gleam in his eye told John exactly what he meant to do next.

 


End file.
